Ciência
Direitos reservados ao Rationalwiki, link original aqui “O legal da ciência é que ela é verdade, você acreditando nisso ou não.” -Neil deGrasse Tyson Quotes, Goodreads. A ciência é a abordagem sistemática para adquirir conhecimento de como o mundo funciona usando o método científico – isto é, gerando hipóteses e teorias através de observação e testes. A ciência está intimamente ligada à tecnologia; A tecnologia é desenvolvida usando descobertas científicas e a ciência depende da tecnologia para promover suas ideias. Os objetivos da ciência são aprender mais sobre o mundo e satisfazer a nossa curiosidade natural e, possivelmente, usar esse conhecimento para a melhoria da humanidade, ou para a destruição da humanidade, o que possa ocorrer primeiro. Mas note que as aplicações práticas nem sempre são a principal motivação para a pesquisa científica, daí a expressão "ciência pura" em oposição à "ciência aplicada". Categorizando a ciência O termo "ciência" vem do latino scientia, que significa conhecimento. http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/science No entanto, o que chamamos atualmente de ‘ciência’ era referido como ‘filosofia natural’. À medida que o campo se desenvolveu, quando dizemos "ciência", nos referimos principalmente às ciências naturais – o estudo do mundo natural e as leis fundamentais da natureza – biologia, química e física. A história, a psicologia, a economia e outros estudos do comportamento humano são chamadas de ciências sociais. Em contraste com as ciências naturais, as ciências sociais são mais propensas a vieses de observação onde as crenças preconcebidas conduzem a investigação e a interpretação. Muitas vezes, é desafiador aplicar o processo de "experimentos controlados repetitivos" a essas ciências. Há, simplesmente, muitas variáveis que são muito difíceis ou impossíveis de se isolar ou eliminar. No entanto, existem campos interdisciplinares que necessariamente atravessam as fronteiras entre as ciências naturais e sociais, como a neurociência e a arqueologia. Nos tempos antigos, até a teologia era considerada uma ciência. Pratt, Parley Parker (1855) Key to the Science of Theology Deseret News Steam Printing Establishment Rudder, William (1869) The Mutual Relations of Natural Science and Theology Cada um dos campos mais amplos da ciência é, então, dividido em sub-campos melhores e mais finos. Por exemplo, os ramos da física incluem a mecânica clássica, o eletromagnetismo clássico, a termodinâmica e a mecânica estatística, a mecânica quântica, a física da matéria condensada, a relatividade especial e geral, a mecânica quântica relativista e a teoria do campo quântico, a física de partículas, astrofísica e cosmologia, para nomear apenas alguns. Não obstante as divisões, cada uma dessas com sub-ramos, podem estar relacionadas umas com as outras. Por exemplo, a astrofísica usa resultados e conceitos da relatividade, mecânica quântica, mecânica estatística e física nuclear, enquanto a ótica pode ser clássica – geométrica e ótica de onda – 01 ou quântica. Portanto, a categorização da ciência é, de certo modo, artificial. Como mencionado anteriormente, para a conveniência das pessoas que querem ver resultados, divididos em ciência aplicada e ciência básica (ou pura). A primeira aplica descobertas científicas para o desenvolvimento de tecnologias novas e melhoradas, desde carros até iPods. Deve ser precedido pelo segundo, que persegue o conhecimento científico por si próprio, sem nenhum objetivo prático específico em mente. Muitas vezes, a pesquisa pura acaba fornecendo matéria-prima e conhecimento para usos práticos inesperados. Quando perguntado como seu trabalho em eletromagnetismo poderia ser útil, Heinrich Hertz, que construiu geradores de rádio e receptores primitivos, além de precursores de antenas parabólicas modernas, respondeu que não sabia. 2 A questão do que conta e do que não conta como ciência é conhecida como problema de demarcação. O que não é ciência mas, muitas vezes, afirma ser geralmente pode ser encontrado na categoria de pseudociências da Racional Wiki. Sucesso A ciência tem sido o método mais bem sucedido que a humanidade inventou para a investigação do mundo material. Como já foi mencionado anteriormente, a tecnologia e o avanço tecnológico dependem da ciência. O fato de termos sido capazes de usar o conhecimento fornecido pela ciência para uma determinada aplicação prática é indicativo do seu sucesso. Cientistas e engenheiros produziram drogas que curam doenças, vacinas que as evitam, o cultivo, distribuição e armazenamento de uma enorme variedade de métodos de alimentação, comunicação e transporte que nos permitem fazer contato com outros em todo o mundo com facilidade, e computadores que aumentaram consideravelmente nossa capacidade de coletar, armazenar e analisar informações. Exemplos menos óbvios são coisas como canetas esferográficas, casas, vasos sanitários e os materiais e corantes usados em roupas modernas. Por sua natureza, a ciência busca formar estruturas explicativas coesivas para qualquer informação, sem limites claramente desenhados; Isso torna extremamente irritante para aqueles que preferem que a ciência simplesmente pare em algum ponto arbitrário para que eles possam manter confortavelmente suas crenças e práticas. Ciência versus Crenças Sobrenaturais Como qualquer pseudociência ou pseudofilosofia, as crenças sobrenaturais nunca parecem morrer. Pessoas iludidas reunirão qualquer defesa ilógica em sua ajuda, dos “magistérios não-interferentes” à “Deus trabalha de maneira misteriosa”. em ação.]] A hipótese de que algo sobrenatural existe sempre perdeu a hipótese de que as forças naturais insensíveis são tudo o que há em qualquer investigação justa e estabelecida. Por causa desse histórico invicto, a ciência tem ceticismo em aceitar o sobrenatural – todas as explicações naturais razoavelmente plausíveis devem ser consideradas e analisadas antes de qualquer ciência verdadeira pelo mesmo começar a considerar tal explicação. A pesquisa de Alonso de Salazar Frías sobre as implicações dos rituais das bruxas de Navarra de 1610 (com o apoio total do Conselho Supremo da Inquisição) mostra por que a ciência requer uma análise tão profunda. O estudo sistemático de Salazar sobre reivindicações de feitiçaria mostrou que as testemunhas estavam mentindo ou iludidas e que os supostos venenos mágicos eram inofensivos. No final de seu estudo, ele concluiu que não havia uma evidência real de que houvesse mesmo algum caso de feitiçaria que realmente ocorresse ou que tal poder existisse mesmo. O resultado de tudo isso foram as Instruções de 1614 que diminuíram o castigo por feitiçaria e aumentaram a exigência de evidências empíricas. Mesmo na Espanha, nem todos concordaram com as novas diretrizes da Inquisição espanhola e as execuções de feitiçaria continuaram em algumas comunidades locais, mas a Inquisição romana concordou e publicou uma metrologia detalhada sobre os ensaios de feitiçaria em 1655. As reivindicações de feitiçaria e testemunhos já não eram suficientes – duras evidências físicas corroborantes agora eram necessárias. Horace Mitchell Miner, em um jornal extremamente satírico de 1956 com título "Body Ritual Among the Nacirema" ''corporal entre os Nacirema Body Ritual among the Nacirema by Horace Miner, ''American Anthropologist, 1956, 58(3), 503-507 mostrou que rotular coisas que não entendemos (ou, neste caso, não tiramos tempo para entende-los) como simplesmente "sobrenatural" ou "magia" encaixa qualquer tentativa de realmente entender o que está acontecendo. Miner tomou a metodologia então comum de olhar para povos "primitivos" e desprezando casualmente seus caminhos como "mágica" e ativou os Estados Unidos. O artigo mostrou que, com essa mentalidade, até mesmo a sociedade tecnologicamente avançada, com base científica, poderia ser retratada como crente na magia e no sobrenatural: * A cloração de água para prevenir doenças foi reduzida ao "Templo da água da comunidade, onde os sacerdotes realizam elaboradas cerimônias para tornar o líquido ritualmente puro". * O hospital, com todos os seus avanços científicos, foi reduzido a um templo "que é onde você vai morrer "com as enfermeiras agora são "donzelas vestais" e os médicos agora são "remédios". Depois disso, o antropólogo Horace Miner obteve a dica e realmente olhou a magia que eles descobriram: As únicas diferenças reais entre a visão de mundo mágica e a ciência eram que a magia não tinha um mecânico de auto-correção nem um procedimento definido para determinar qual o melhor conceito para o que estava sendo observado. Deve-se mencionar que haviam ciências que tratavam do sobrenatural e da magia que eventualmente eram ad hoc em suas teorias ou desmoronaram quando encontraram observações que não podiam ser explicadas. Estas incluem a astrologia, a Taumatologia (estudo dos milagres) e a ciência da magia em si. Bonewits, Isaac (1971) Real Magic; (2005) Authentic Thaumaturgy O Movimento Anti-Ciência Onde cruzam esses limites quase invisíveis, a ciência é muitas vezes revitalizada – pelo menos em parte – por vários grupos, como os fundamentalistas religiosos, que acham as ideias em seus livros sagrados desafiados, ou ambientalistas que desejam culpar a ciência pela poluição, a fome e por todos os males do mundo. Às vezes, os políticos ficam irritados quando os resultados científicos não correspondem à aqueles que aumentariam suas plataformas ou crenças particulares. Os resultados obtidos pelo método científico são, muitas vezes, inconvenientes para as agendas políticas e políticos os ignoram como irrelevantes, descartando-os como uma mera "teoria" ou visão de mundo. Esses ataques à ciência geralmente são muito exigentes, com aqueles que atacam a ciência e rotulando-a como irrelevante estando bastante contentes em usar carros, voar em aviões, usar a navegação por satélite e defender seus pontos de vista através da Internet. Os críticos da ciência são rápidos em apontar que "a ciência está sempre mudando", como se isto a tornasse inconsistente, capaz de alterar suas opiniões a qualquer hora e tornando-se irrelevante para o mundo real. Na realidade, essa capacidade de mudança é uma das maiores forças da ciência. Toda a ciência pode ser considerada um "trabalho em andamento", um trabalho que corrige seus erros e que não só muda, mas melhora ativamente suas teorias. Ao contrário da maioria dos seus críticos, que se dedicarão à sua visão de mundo em todas as situações, quando a ciência encontrar evidências que estejam em conflito com suas ideias, ela irá melhorar suas ideias para levar em consideração a nova evidência. Um dos melhores exemplos disso é o desenvolvimento da estrutura do átomo, que começou como blocos em forma de cubo e evoluiu para uma estrutura complexa explicada pela mecânica quântica. Isso se baseou inteiramente no que foi observado com a tecnologia – auxiliado por outros ramos da ciência – e tornou-se poderoso o suficiente para fazer observações melhores e mais precisas. Uma crítica um tanto mais convincente da ciência sustenta que, como parte das maiores tendências da modernidade, ela tende a diminuir a experiência e a condição humana. Esses críticos veem a ciência como uma força que diminui cada aspecto do mundo natural e da experiência humana para um conjunto de equações mecânicas objetivas. De acordo com esses intelectuais, a visão de mundo científica molda o homem como uma figura isolada e solitária, de acordo com o biólogo Jacques Monod, um "isolamento fundamental... como uma cigana, ele vive no limite de um mundo alienígena. Um mundo surdo para o dele. A música, tão indiferente às suas esperanças, quanto ao seu sofrimento ou seus crimes". Jacques Monod, Chance and Necessity: Essay on the Natural Philosophy of Modern Biology. 1971, pp. 172-173 Esses críticos anti-ciência acham essa noção de um mundo puramente de partículas e (aparentemente) desprovido de almas, onde o sobrenatural e o livre arbítrio são questões inquietantes, e eles veem este mundo como a consequência intelectual necessária da visão de mundo científica objetiva e materialista. (Se isso é um problema para a ciência ou os críticos será, talvez, algo para o olho do espectador). Outros críticos afirmam que a ciência proporcionou benefícios fantásticos nas áreas de tecnologia, agricultura e medicina, mas que não forneceu nenhum tipo de alívio em várias áreas da sociedade. Durante a Era do Iluminismo, a ciência (e, mais especificamente, o racionalismo incorporado nela) foi pensado como a chave para o advento de uma nova era de ouro da harmonia política e social. No entanto, enquanto haviam novas formas de governo, como a democracia, emergiram do Iluminismo, os campos da "ciência" e política social têm visto pouco ou nenhum dos avanços meteóricos que caracterizam as "ciências duras", e a guerra, a pobreza e a exploração continuam a ferver o mundo, apesar da revolução científica. Alguns críticos afirmam que a ciência, de fato, piorou a condição humana, porque avançou a capacidade dos seres humanos de causarem devastação sobre si mesmos e seu meio ambiente, sem fornecer o avanço social e político necessário para exercer essas capacidades de forma responsável. Os defensores da ciência respondem alegando que a ciência não deve ser excoriada por seus próprios sucessos em relação a outros campos, que o racionalismo produziu algumas melhorias nessas áreas e que muitos dos problemas na sociedade e na política não são decorrentes de um fracasso no pensamento científico, e sim por falta de pensamento científico. Limites da ciência Porque a ciência, por sua própria natureza, baseia-se nas observações de seres humanos, às vezes pode ser errônea, seja por uma observação falsa ou por um limite na tecnologia. Por exemplo: Um zoólogo chamado Theophilus Painter concluiu que os humanos possuem 24 pares de cromossomos. Por cerca de 30 anos, pelo menos, isso foi considerado um fato nos livros didáticos de biologia atualizados. E, é claro, até a invenção do telescópio, pensava-se que todos os corpos cosmológicos giravam em torno da Terra. E essa observação errônea não caiu sem uma longa briga. Cuidado, portanto, deve ser tomado ao fazer conclusões. Saltar para conclusões com apenas provas isoladas é uma boa maneira de tirar conclusões ruins. Geralmente, quanto mais observadores de um evento, melhor. E quanto mais evidências de uma hipótese, melhor. As contradições podem não refutar uma hipótese – somente se a contradição tiver um motivo para estar lá. (Por exemplo, a maioria das substâncias está em maior densidade quando são sólidas. Mas a água é mais densa quando líquida. Sua composição química e a estrutura dos laços do gelo são responsáveis por essa aparente contradição). Além disso, na base da ciência, deve haver uma filosofia sólida onde quer que seja necessário apoio onde a própria ciência não está fornecendo. Isso pode incluir coisas como a lógica, sabendo o que o esforço científico existe, e mesmo por que isto deve ser perseguido, e superando várias formas extremas de ceticismo. Notas # O que isto significa é que a óptica geométrica é, em grande parte, um exercício de geometria euclidiana e que agora se sabe que a luz se comporta como uma onda transversal (uma que oscila perpendicularmente à direção da propagação), mais precisamente uma onda eletromagnética. # Ele provavelmente também não se importava. Referências